


【授翻】团兵/烟与火/

by CapNoel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapNoel/pseuds/CapNoel
Summary: -白天是龙夜晚是龙的利x骑士文
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 10





	【授翻】团兵/烟与火/

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fire and Smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993293) by [Elivra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elivra/pseuds/Elivra). 



> -All credit to the author, thank you for letting me translate your awesome work!! <33

起初，今天和往常没什么不同。

他懒懒地飞过刚升起太阳的云层，睡了一觉，啃上几口昨晚剩下的羊骨，然后再睡一会。下午时他听到有人爬过岩石的脚步声，不过离这里很远，所以没有理会。只有他心情好的时候才会从洞口现身，带着满身银光闪闪的怒意吓退他们。但现在不是这样，今天他只想休息。  
过了很久，脚步声再次吵醒了他。盘着身子从小憩中醒来时他听到利刃出鞘的声音，并依稀看到一个狭长的影子，夕阳的光线斜斜地打在他的眼睛上，那声音听上去更近了。他从自己骇人的鼻孔中喷出一股烟——无聊，又来个寻求刺激的蠢货。而且这个人来得有些晚了，他得快些解决才行。对方没有动作，随即而来的是一阵足以让他听清对方呼吸的沉默。来的只有一个人——他是疯了吗？  
不过那样也好，他对于懦夫没有耐心，也并不羡慕他们所表现出来的那种对于生存的本能。虽然在某种意义上，终日躲在洞穴里，不愿面对自己和一切所爱之人的他也是个懦夫。  
那个人还是没有动。  
看着地上的影子被慢慢拉长，他不耐烦地哼了一声，自己可没时间陪他玩游戏。

“你决定好了没有，骑士先生？”他嘶哑着声音问。  
像是平静的水面被投入了一颗石子——那人大概不知道他是可以说话的。

“事实上，我在等你。”男人的声音低沉而清晰，听上去一点也不害怕，“我以为你更喜欢先出手。”  
“你还真是想得周到……”他嘟囔着，“要是那样的话，我就只用出一次手了。”  
“但是你没有，”男人重复了一遍他的话：“你还真是考虑周到。”  
他有些恼怒地又喷出一股烟，这次它们直接飘出了洞口。这是个聪明的人，也是他最讨厌的类型。  
“快点开始吧，骑士先生，我们的时间可不多。”  
“已经很晚了，时间确实不多。”他看到剑刃被渐渐抬高，直到与地平线齐平，太阳会在那里沉没。“但在日落之前，我将是第一个见证属于龙的伟大和美丽的人。”  
“真是个诗人，”他嗤笑，“但我可没什么耐心，趁你还能动的时候赶紧跑远点吧，‘诗人’先生。”  
“你不想和我打吗？”  
“你不想活了吗？”  
“你为什么要让我活着？”  
在远处的山顶，太阳已经下沉了三分之一。已经太久了，他开始觉得烦躁，怒意上涌着。  
“行了，我受够你了。”他咆哮着，在转瞬之间飞出了洞口，抬起身子将自己的翅膀完全展开，以显示它们真正的力量。尽管男人看上去高大而强壮，但他此刻长大了嘴巴，暗色的头盔上反射着那一身银色鳞片的光芒。  
他低沉的声音听起来有些得意，“受死吧。”

但他应该更小心一些的，因为男人说自己是“有备而来”的答案使得他出离愤怒，竟忽视了对方手上的粗绳。就在他伸长了脖子准备攻击的时候，男人假意撤到了一旁，扔掉了剑用两只手紧紧拽住了那根绳子。一些石块雨点般砸了下来，困住了他的一条腿。  
现在他简直怒火中烧了：“你觉得凭这几颗小石子就可以打倒我吗？”  
男人没有回答，只是绕过了他跑向崖边，开始向下抛着石块，电光石火间他明白了对方的意图——它们连接着一张巨网。

那张网被隐藏在第一波石块当中悄然滑落，厚重而粗大的绳子将他牢牢地困在了里面。糟了，他在很久以来第一次感到慌张，他必须挣脱出来——立刻。  
这是一场迅速而有预谋的攻击，此时，男人已经举着剑靠近了，他真的应该更谨慎一些的。他要结束这一切——在剑挥下来的同时，他张口喷出火来。  
但并没有火焰，而他全身冷得像冰：太阳已经完全落了。剑身穿过了他的鳞片，口中残存的空气化作一声痛苦的呻吟。

男人在他尖叫的时候便踉跄着跑开了，隔着头盔用手捂住了耳朵。  
他始终无法习惯的痛苦席卷了四肢百骸，只是纯粹的痛苦。他感到自己的鳞片逐渐萎缩消失，尖牙和犄角艰难地收缩着，属于龙的身体化作一阵轻烟。那道依旧在流血的伤口也刺痛着。  
他蜷着身子躺下了，整个人显得虚弱而毫无防备。变化的过程短暂却十足难捱，每每过后总是让他疲惫不堪，动弹不得。

“这是龙的妖术？”男人的声音传进他的耳朵。那些绳子此刻勒紧了他光裸的皮肤，每根都有他手腕粗细，而他竟然愚蠢到没有早些看出它们的可怖之处。  
脚步声在渐渐散去的烟雾里回荡着，“你在哪，怪物？”男人叫着，而他依旧寸步难行。

他咬着牙紧紧捂住了伤口，血液流过指缝的感觉令他作呕。  
脚步停下了。  
他低着头，在痛苦中无力地等待着，让一切结束吧，他想着，快一点，我已经受够了——

“利威尔？”

那个声音——利威尔立刻抬起了头，他心跳加速，耳边嗡嗡作响，几乎无法呼吸。骑士摘下了自己的头盔放到脚边，金色的头发，那双蓝色的眼睛…… 是他，不会错的。  
“利威尔？”埃尔文重复着，他声音的痛楚再次刺伤了利威尔。  
“埃尔文，”他小声说，对方举起了剑，踉跄着上前，他下意识想躲，却惊讶地发现身上的绳子随着对方挥剑的动作散了下来，自己还没来得及抬头就被埃尔文搂进了怀里，能感受到他衣服上的皮革和羊毛。  
“你还活着，”埃尔文喃喃，声音里带着哭腔，显得更加厚重，“你还活着，……你还活着。”  
“埃尔文，”他叹息着，声音同样不稳，他从来——从来没有想过——

“我从来没想过我还能再见到你，”埃尔文向后靠了过去，脸上淌过泪水，“我还以为……我还以为，我永远失去你了。”  
“我也是，”利威尔费力地喘息着，“我——”他的话被一阵痛苦的颤抖打断了，更多的血从伤口流了出来，埃尔文有些慌乱：“不……利威尔，我，不知道……对不起——”  
“没事的，”他含糊地回答，试图稳住自己却还是禁不住地战栗着。

“马就在山脚下，我带了药来，可以回去——”  
“我有的，”利威尔有些虚弱地抓住了他的短袍，指了指洞口，“在里面。”  
埃尔文的神情逐渐变得一种利威尔再熟悉不过的坚定果敢，即使很多年过去了，他也能一眼认出来。“我帮你。”

自知反对无果，他顺势靠在了对方有力的怀抱里，两人跌跌撞撞地进了洞穴深处。在看到那堆烧焦了的，被放在洞口以警示外来者的骸骨时，利威尔没忍住瑟缩了一下，但埃尔文看上去并不在意。他点亮了火把和一些蜡烛，但什么也没有说，无论是在经过他白天的窝，或是在有些艰难地挤进那个通往他夜间住所的石头缝时。  
利威尔蹒跚着挪到了自己的椅子旁边，示意埃尔文把那些药拿过来。对方皱着眉头帮他清理着伤口，缝合，缠上绷带，期间一言不发，只是在帮他穿好衣服的时候抿紧了唇。  
两人沉默着没有动作，利威尔靠在椅子里，埃尔文依旧半跪在他身前，他实在无法忍受这种沉默了：“说点什么吧。”

没有回应。

“埃尔文——”  
“我以为你死了。”埃尔文抬了头看着他，眼神像是一潭清澈却深不见底的湖，“我以为你……被龙杀死了。”  
轮到利威尔沉默了，他不知道该说些什么。

他满脑都是他们儿时的样子，那时他总是形影不离地跟着埃尔文，什么都听他的，对方就是他的全世界。那时他还不知道自己被诅咒玷污了血液，他的生活还没有翻天覆地。

“为什么不告诉我？”  
“你不在，”他的语气有些酸涩，“你离开这里，去接受训练了。”  
“为什么不来找我呢？”利威尔再一次沉默了。“你为什么不说些什么呢，利威尔，我真的还以为你死了——”  
“因为我觉得羞愧。”他突然说道。  
“羞愧？”埃尔文瞪大了眼睛，他迅速靠了过来，双手抓住了椅子的扶手，“利威尔……你知道我现在是谁吗？你知道我做了什么吗？我是屠龙的人，我杀了很多……在我手下失去了那么多生命。”  
不……

“只有很小一部分龙像我这样，”利威尔有些焦急地说，他低头看向自己放在腿上的手，“至于其余的……它们死有余辜。”  
这个解释太过苍白而无力，于是沉默再一次笼罩他们，利威尔几乎不敢抬头看他。

“我很想你，”埃尔文轻声说。  
“我……”他没有说完。  
“当时我是爱着你的，”埃尔文缓缓地说着，对方惊讶地看向他，“我想告诉你，但当我回来时你已经不在了……我甚至为你的死而哀悼过。”

“现在呢？”利威尔有些沙哑地问着，他觉得心脏快被扯出胸腔了。  
埃尔文只是沉默地望着他，但这足够了，对他来说，这就足够了。  
“过来，”他小声说，于是埃尔文上前伸手抚上了他的脸，唇贴近他的。

当他被紧紧拥住的时候，利威尔觉得自己仿佛又一次变化了，尽管他已经是人类的身体，但埃尔文好像带走了剩下一切属于那怪物的痕迹，这次没有痛苦，只是爱——他的利爪消失在埃尔文绸缎般的金发当中，火焰熄灭在他的鼻息，唇瓣在轻柔的亲吻中变得柔软，肌肤在他温暖的手掌下变得滑嫩。

终于，埃尔文回到了他的世界。  
终于，埃尔文又成为了他的全世界。

而他再一次重获新生。


End file.
